Making Her Move
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Isabela and Marian Hawke have taken up certain casual arrangements, but with her lover off to the Deep Roads, Isabela sets her eyes instead on Hawke's equally lovely younger sister. Commission for CypherThree.
Isabela didn't wonder if her 'relationship' with Marian Hawke made the way she looked at Bethany particularly strange. Very few things were to the pirate when it came to sex, and in truth she and Marian were involved purely for matters of the flesh. Carnal desire was her game and few could play it better than Marian could, so much so that the pickings of the Hanged Man were looking so sad in comparison that she was very rarely spending a night with a head between her legs that wasn't Marian's. Which suited her just fine; Marian was exceptional, and genuine in her desire to carry on the kind of no strings attached debauchery that Isabela craved. There seemed no threat of emotional hang-ups or attachments; they respected one another, close friends who would gladly stand by the other's side, but romance didn't come easy to either of them, and they could engage the other without their clothes on without fear of anything getting messy. Which kept Isabela happy to almost be exclusive to Hawke, given how much everyone else around her seemed so lackluster.

Except for Bethany. She was quite the pretty young thing, a game of contrasts with her elder sister. Marian was a warrior, all taut muscle and firmness, with a great set of abs and an ass Isabela could probably bounce gold coins off of were she so inclined. But Bethany was something else; the apostate was very much fuller bodied, not working every ounce of body fat off of her body with an intense training regimen, but still in good shape. Curvy and soft, she had a lovely pair of breasts whose deep running cleavage intrigued Isabela greatly, and a deliciously round backside that drew many a guiltless stare from the pirate. She kept in excellent condition, but she filled her clothes in quite well where it counted.

The continued attraction to her fuck buddy's younger sister only grew more intense when Marian went off to the Deep Roads, asking Isabela to stay with her younger sister and keep her both safe and entertained, rather than merely cooped up in their family's home all the time with her nose in books. It took every ounce of willpower Isabela possessed not to say that she would make sure that Bethany's nose would be buried in her bush instead, but she wouldn't deny that on some level she was certainly curious about trying to get Bethany out of her clothes at some point before big sister came back.

To her benefit, despite now being a great deal hornier without Marian's face to ride, Isabela could tell that Bethany was growing curious. She'd noticed quite clearly what was going on after one too many mornings catching Isabela leaving her sister's room, and Isabela could see the gradual swell of interest and wonder in her eyes. It was something she couldn't resist forever, and eventually, enough days had passed since Hawke left that Isabela could take no more; she needed to get laid, and the time for games had long since passed. She came back to the table Bethany sat at with two glasses of ale, one for each of them, and rather than sitting down opposite the mage as she had before, she pulled up the seat right beside her, sidling up and placing the drink down in front of her.

"Here you go. This is one is on me; my treat," Isabela said, lips curled into a faint smile as she lifted up her drink. Bethany did the same, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity at the sudden change in seating, but not using it as a deterrent. They clanked their drinks together and went for it, Bethany having spent far too much time around the pirate, it seemed, as she downed her ale. Certainly not like Isabela could, or even like her older sister, but much more than the mage should have been able to, given her general proclivity toward staying in.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, putting down the glass, which was only a third of the way full. She'd overdone it a little, but she didn't want to seem an inexperienced child beside Isabela, who was so storied and adventurous, so absolutely cool and interesting in every way, that she found herself almost a little too preoccupied with how she came off. Even it meant drinking down so much ale she wasn't really sure how she had done it without choking or running out of air.

"Well, I wanted to get you comfortable for this, because I know that you have questions, and to be a woman of your age without knowing the answers simply will not do, but it's a topic that might benefit from helping to ease your nerves a little." Isabela's drink was gone, only some froth slowly running down the sides left of the two pints she'd previously had in front of her. Bethany had only been given a half, but still, the way she drank even that was admirable. "I know you know about your sister and I, and I wanted to make sure that if you had any questions about sex, or about what we do, that they could be answered for you, to sate your curiosity."

Bethany's cheeks lit up with pink, and she shifted nervously in her chair as she looked at Isabela. "I may not be the most experienced girl, but I can catch your meaning just fine," she said, pulling the drink back to her lips and sipping down the last third of her drink. "You mean to open up a conversation about sex inevitably leading to your insistence that the best way to teach me would be to 'show me'. Hence plying me with ale. And fortunately for you, I am just inebriated and curious enough that I'll skip right past your attempt at subtlety, which I would really expect would have been better given your talents." The boldness of the ale seemed to weather down a bit as she said with a little less confidence, "I want you to show me everything you do with my sister."

Isabela could not have smiled wider if she tried, hearing Bethany taunt back a little as she made clear her willingness to indulge, even if once it got down to acknowledging that fact, her attempt at putting on a strong front fell quite quickly apart. It was rather charming in Isabela's eyes, which closed softly as she took the mage by the hand. "I'll save showing you everything I do to Marian until I know you can handle it all, but I promise you quite a night." She threaded her fingers through Bethany's, found a grip on her hand in return proving very firm, overcompensating still with her intensity. It intrigued and amused her, and she guided her up and toward the stairs of the Hanged Man, to where the private rooms awaited. "I would bring up to my room, but I have a better idea."

Varric had paid for the best room at the inn, and with the dwarf gone to the Deep Roads, it was quite a shame to leave it neglected. A set of lock picks quickly changed that, and even with more than a few pints of ale in her, Isabela had no problem picking the pitifully simple lock before anyone could see her, bringing Bethany in and closing the door hurriedly. "This room is so much nicer than mine," she explained as she opened the door. "And likely cleaner, for that matter."

It had always been a point of interest and curiosity for Bethany to wonder what it would be like to be pushed up against a wall and kissed madly. She discovered in that moment, as her back hit the steady wood and Isabela's body pressed her up tightly to it, lips pushing against hers hungrily, exactly why. The hand in her hair, the pressure, the intensity... She knew that she was horribly out of her depth here, that Isabela was a very talented woman capable of making love in ways that brought women of great experience to their knees; Marian had gotten around plenty back in Lothering, and yet she found herself finally matched by Isabela. Bethany was not a tenth of the sexual beast her sister was, remembering nights of cries of bliss from her sister's room or the many affairs she found, the relative composure of her partners in the morning with their knees practically melting as they left the bed of the still cool and distinctly upright Marian.

And now that same woman who proved a contender for her sister was kissing her against a wall. and Bethany felt all of her curiosity both rewarding and punishing her with that fact. She moaned, hands getting lost in Isabela's hair and running along her body. Her touch was aimless, compared to Isabela, who took nice squeezes at her ass, knowing exactly what she wanted to grab onto and feel out, and doing so gleefully. She sampled Bethany's lips without hesitation, adoring the taste and the meek eagerness of the very inexperienced girl she had pinned to the wall, whose delightful squirming about left her even happier with each passing moment.

But she did more than fondle the girl. She wanted Bethany's clothes off, wanted to hedge her bets against the chance that she would get shy and nervous. She peeled off each article of clothing, so consumed with need that by the time she had the curvy Hawke woman naked and on the bed, she hadn't yet taken off a single piece of her own clothing. But there was work to do, and she didn't even bother as she climbed onto the bed after Bethany, leaning down and taking her lips once more.

The apostate squirmed in need and glee beneath the more experienced woman's touch, fingers running along her dark flesh as she savoured the warmth of her body against hers. "Are you going to keep your clothes on all night?" she asked, still trying to keep a bold, playful tone to her voice to help stave off acceptance of just how utterly in over her head she was. This was not the best place to be, but she was determined not to lose herself to nervousness no matter what.

"I just might," Isabela said, pulling away from her kiss and licking down her chin, along her neck, and down to her full, plump breasts. She gave them some good, broad licks, leaving streaks of saliva running from the nipples up to the tops of them. "My priority is to make sure you enjoy yourself and that you're comfortable," she said, quickly making up an excuse for her impatience, one that let her stick to her guns. Her goal was to give a reasonable amount of foreplay and then get down to pleasuring the mage, bombarding her with so much mind-blowing sensation that she would stay right there and not get cold feet. Taking her clothes off was an obstacle, and so once she'd given those tits the least amount of attention she felt the incredible pair deserved, she moved on in good conscience, dragging her tongue down in a single, unbroken straight down down the middle of Bethany's body, save for a few swirls around her navel, before she found herself right up against the younger Hawke sister's slit.

Bethany's pussy had gotten itself nice and slick in anticipation and excitement, Isabela's incredible talent and teasing helping to get her primed and needy, ready for whatever she was going to do to her. Usually, Isabela would make a wry, witty remark to her partner when she found how embarrassingly moist they were, but she was far too needy and impatient for that herself. Not only did she need to lock Bethany down with pleasure if she was to get what she wanted, but she was unbearably horny herself, and the sooner she was feasting on a ripe, slick pussy, the sooner her ravenous hunger would find itself sated.

Her hands spread Bethany's legs apart so forcefully that it drew a yelp of surprise, as Isabela leaned down and got right to work. She took one quick drag along the pretty pink pussy, moaning as Bethany's tart brand proved a little different from Marian, but not different enough not to reminder her of the elder Hawke sister. But the reminder was also precisely what she needed as she gave her another lick, purring as she squeezed the mage's soft inner thighs, lapping steadily up and down her folds as she wasted no time getting to work and keeping aggressively dutiful on the matter of making sure that Bethany had the time of her life.

"Oh, Maker," Bethany moaned as even those initial licks proved to be more than she needed to come utterly undone. She didn't know how she was supposed to survive a night with Isabela, how she wouldn't embarrass herself utterly with a display of inexperience and foolishness so great that it would draw nothing but teasing remarks from the pirate, but she was determined to try, not wanting to leave now that she had sampled even those first sweet licks, that initial attention already proving more than she'd been able to do to herself with her fingers before. "I see why my sister adores you now. Ngh, i-it's not weird to mention Marian, is it?"

"Quite the contrary," Isabela said happily, hands reaching down from Bethany's thighs to cup her round, soft ass cheeks, giving them firm squeezes as she buried her face down tighter in. "You can bring her up all you want, I don't find it strange at all." In truth, she wanted to foster that connection further, as everything she was trying to cultivate here was to lead to a single point. Yes, Bethany Hawke was a lovely woman with a great ass and ripe tits whose sweetness and inexperience was endearing to the more experienced woman, and the chance to have so many differences between her and the woman usually sharing a bed with Isabela was a delight. But she also had her eyes on a threesome with the Hawke sisters, as few things in life proved quite as delicious and intense for the storied pirate as the chance to share a pair of sisters. It proved the sweetest way to share a bed with two other women that she knew.

Marian was exactly the sort who would not mind in the least, but Bethany was a different story. Uninitiated into the realms of depravity that they stalked, more innocent and perhaps fettered. There was a risk that she wouldn't be as open to it, that she would find it strange or uncomfortable. Perhaps the mere sight of her sister alone would make her vastly uncomfortable, and that would not do in the least. There was only one way to guarantee her approval, and that was to introduce her to a world of pleasure that would blow her mind, leave her so receptive to whatever Isabela had in mind that she would gladly get into a bed that her sister was in, and then the dark-skinned rogue would find herself sandwiched between the two lovely sisters in short order. Of course, there was a lot she would have to do to get Bethany there, and it didn't seem like the kind of descent only one night could muster, but she was determined and set in her ways; by the time Marian returned from the Deep Roads, everything would be in place.

But in the immediate, all she was focused on was getting Bethany off. Her eager, mad devouring of the primed, slick pussy against her lips was the best she could muster, truly bringing her A game to bring her to the kind of orgasm she would never forget. Her hands squeezed and kneaded at the ass cheeks she held tightly onto as she pushed her face down in desperately, tongue sinking as deep into her folds as it could go. Soft thighs pushed against her head as the moaning Bethany let out the sweet breathy noises Isabela had heard in a long time, further driven by the hand that eventually found its way shamelessly into her hair, gripping tightly as the mage's hips began to roll. It was a clumsy motion, unrefined and amateurish to the extreme, but it was so alluring and sweet that Isabela adored it all the same, loving the way that she was opening up and trying new things, pushing herself to greater heights of boldness as the pleasure welled within her.

"Your tongue is-no, y-you're so-ngh, Isabela, you know what I mean!" Bethany could barely finish a sentence, stumbling clumsily around her words as she was thrown headlong into pleasure she was not ready for in the least. She didn't know what Isabela had in store for her, the desires of the experienced and promiscuous woman to eventually teacher her exactly how to handle the sensations within her, make them normal and allow her to react to them, but until then she was a wreck, gasping for air and bucking as she wound so tightly up around herself that there was no way the finish wasn't going to be more than she could handle in ways that would put the sensation of her clit being sucked on to shame.

Isabela had her lips against the nub when it happened. She knew the signs, expected the violent, upward rock of her hips and the tightening of the hand in her hair as the poor, worn down apostate lost herself. Bethany's orgasmic cry was so sweet and rich, melting Isabela's heart; Bethany truly was a sweet one, and her climax was as adorable and as it was sultry. The writhing of her body, frantic and needy, shameless as she embraced pleasure like she had never fathomed before, feeling the sensations shooting up her spine, leaving her head dazed and spinning as her body burned in brilliant flame that no magic could have ever conquered. Her mind had been truly blown, and if there had been any doubts lingering in the back of Bethany's most reserved thoughts about giving in to Isabela, they were certainly gone now.

Isabela continued to lick at her aching clit throughout Bethany's climax to push the pleasure further and further, but in pressing onward so intensely, she'd pushed her own appetites down in the name of getting work done. Now, they surged up intensely, leaving her horniness confronting her aggressively. She pulled up, chin dripping with some of Bethany's sweet nectar as she purred. "Did you enjoy yourself?'

"Oh, Maker," Bethany replied, breathless and staring happily up at the woman who knelt between her legs. "Like never before. You really are an incredible lover."

"Good, because hopefully I've earned good will that I can teach you about fingering, because I can't hold myself back much longer." She began to shed her clothes in front of Bethany, driven by the sparkle she saw in the Hawke girl's eyes; she was hooked, and it was time to being both celebrating and teaching her what she'd have to know.

"I already know how to finger myself."

"Well for one, you will be fingering me. But also, you most certainly do not know what proper fingering is, but you'll learn."


End file.
